1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device technology. The term semiconductor device includes a liquid crystal display device using a liquid crystal element for a pixel, and a display device using an electroluminescence (EL) element or other light emitting element. It also includes circuits or the like for inputting video signals to pixels arranged in the above display devices to display images. It also includes a shift register circuit, a latch circuit, a buffer circuit, a pulse output circuit such as a level shifter circuit, and an amplifying circuit such as an amplifier.
2. Description of the Related Art
Semiconductor devices in which a semiconductor thin film is formed on an insulator such as a glass substrate, especially liquid crystal display devices using thin film transistors (hereinafter referred to as TFTs) and other active matrix display devices, have been utilized in many products and propagated in recent years. Active matrix display devices display images by controlling the luminance of each of ten thousands to millions of pixels that are arranged to form a matrix pattern using a TFT that is placed in each pixel.
A technique of forming a pixel portion and peripheral circuits integrally on the same substrate using polysilicon TFTs is being advanced. The technique is of a great help in reducing devices in size and lowering the power consumption, and accordingly is used in display units and the like of portable information terminals where application fields of the technique are expanding at remarkable rate.
An example of forming a pixel portion and peripheral circuits on the same substrate using polysilicon TFTs is described with reference to FIG. 10. FIG. 10 shows a source signal line driving circuit as an example of a semiconductor device used in a typical display device, and a description is given below on its structure and operation.
In FIG. 10, the source signal line driving circuit has a shift register 1000 composed of plural stages of pulse output circuits 1001 for sequentially outputting sampling pulses in response to clock signals (S-CK), inverted clock signals (S-CKB), and start pulses (SP). The driving circuit also has a first latch circuit 1002 for holding 3-bit digital video signals (DATA1 to 3) in response to input of the sampling pulses, and a second latch circuit 1003 for holding digital video signals in response to input of latch pulses. Furthermore, the driving circuit has a D/A converter 1004 for converting a digital video signal into an analog video signal.
Though not shown in the drawing, the driving circuit may have a buffer. The bit number of digital video signals is not limited to 3.
Next, a brief description is given below on the operation of the source signal line driving circuit. The shift register 1000 sequentially outputs sampling pulses in response to input of clock signals (S-CK), inverted clock signals (S-CKB), and start pulses (SP). The first latch circuit 1002 holds digital video signals (DATA1 to 3) in response to input of the sampling pulses. Holding of a digital video signal is timed to coincide with input of a sampling pulse. After this operation is finished for one horizontal period, latch pulses are inputted during a horizontal retrace period and the digital video signals for one horizontal period which have been held in the first latch circuit 1002 are transferred to the second latch circuit 1003 at once. Thereafter, the digital video signals are inputted to the D/A converter circuit 1004 and converted into voltage signals for the respective gray scales, and the voltage signals are written in source signal lines (S0001 to the last S).
In the semiconductor device described above, a CMOS circuit obtained by combining an n-channel TFT and a p-channel TFT is often used. However, forming a CMOS circuit that is a combination of an n-channel TFT and a p-channel TFT on one insulating surface means forming TFTs that have opposing conductivity types on the same insulating surface and therefore it cannot help but complicate the manufacturing process. As a result, the cost of the semiconductor device is raised and the yield thereof is lowered.
As a solution to this, a semiconductor device in which all TFTs have the same polarity has been devised. When all TFTs have the same polarity, some of manufacture steps such as an impurity element doping step can be omitted from the manufacturing process of the TFTs to avoid an increase in cost and lowering of the yield.
An example of a semiconductor device in which every TFT has the same polarity is described with reference to FIGS. 5A and 5B. FIG. 5A shows a shift register composed of TFTs that have the same polarity. The shift register has plural stages of pulse output circuits 500 for outputting sampling pulses in response to clock signals and start pulses. FIG. 5B is a circuit diagram showing one of the pulse output circuits 500 which is composed of n-channel TFTs.
When a logic circuit is composed of TFTs having the same polarity, for example, n-channel TFTs in FIG. 5B, a problem arises in that the amplitude of an output signal (SR OUT) is attenuated compared to the amplitude of input signals (in_L, in_R) due to the threshold of an n-channel TFT connected to a high electric potential side power supply. The pulse output circuit (one of the pulse output circuits 500) shown in FIG. 5B solves this problem by boot strap.
This specification deals with digital circuits and therefore input/output electric potentials are expressed as binary values, Hi and Lo. Since meanings of Hi and Lo are reversed in an n-channel TFT and a p-channel TFT, the terms active electric potential and inactive electric potential may be used. The term active electric potential refers to Hi electric potential in a circuit whose transistors are all n-channel transistors or Lo electric potential in a circuit whose transistors are all p-channel transistors. The term inactive electric potential refers to Lo electric potential in a circuit whose transistors are all n-channel transistors or Hi electric potential in a circuit whose transistors are all p-channel transistors.
It is not always necessary for Hi/Lo electric potentials or active electric potential/inactive electric potential to match the power supply electric potential (VDD/VSS) and it only has to match when viewed as a binary value. For instance, an electric potential lower than VDD by a level corresponding to the threshold of an n-channel transistor is also treated as Hi electric potential. An electric potential that can be restored to the level of VDD/VSS by an amplitude compensating circuit or the like is regarded as the Hi/Lo electric potentials or active electric potential/inactive electric potential.
Next, a brief description is given on the operation of the circuit shown in FIG. 5B. The TFTs that have the same polarity and constitute the circuit here are all n-channel TFTs and the threshold voltage thereof is uniformly VthN. However, this is not to limit the TFTs constituting the circuit to n-channel TFTs. Instead, the TFTs that constitute the circuit may be all p-channel TFTs.
Some parts of the description on the circuit operation mention the operation of the TFTs. Turning a TFT ON means that the absolute value of the gate-source voltage of the TFT becomes higher than the absolute value of the threshold voltage of the TFT and a source region and drain region of the TFT are made to be conductive through its channel formation region. Turning a TFT OFF means that the absolute value of the gate-source voltage of the TFT becomes lower than the absolute value of the threshold voltage of the TFT and a source region and drain region of the TFT are made to be non-conductive.
In describing connection of TFTs, xe2x80x9ca gate electrode, an input electrode, an output electrodexe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9ca gate electrode, a source region, a drain regionxe2x80x9d are used in different contexts. This is because the gate-source voltage often appears in explaining the operation of a TFT but it is difficult to discriminate a source region and drain region of a TFT from each other. Therefore the terms input electrode and output electrode are used in explaining input and output of signals and, when the relation between electric potentials of electrodes of a TFT is explained, the input electrode or the output electrode is called a source region whereas the other is called a drain region.
The signal amplitude in the description is VDDxe2x88x92VSS, and the high electric potential side power supply is VDD whereas the low electric potential side power supply is VSS. VthN less than (VDDxe2x88x92VthN) is satisfied. VSS is treated as 0 V in order to simplify the relation between electric potentials. However, this may not apply when the circuit is driven in practice.
In FIG. 5B, TFTs 501 and 504 are in the m-th stage circuit of n stages of pulse output circuits (1 less than mxe2x89xa6n). Output pulses of the (mxe2x88x921)-th stage circuit are inputted to gate electrodes of the TFTs 501 and 504 (when m=1, namely, in the first stage, SP are inputted) and the gate electrodes are set to Hi electric potential to turn the TFTs 501 and 504 ON. This raises the electric potential of a gate electrode of a TFT 505 toward VDD and, as the electric potential reaches (VDDxe2x88x92VthN), the TFT 501 is turned OFF and goes into a floating state (VthN less than (VDDxe2x88x92VthN)). Accordingly, the TFT 505 is turned ON.
On the other hand, no pulses are inputted to gate electrodes of TFTs 502 and 503 at this point and the gate electrodes remain at Lo electric potential, thereby keeping the TFTs 502 and 503 turned OFF. Therefore the electric potential of a gate electrode of a TFT 506 is Lo electric potential and the TFT 506 is OFF. As CLK inputted from an input electrode of the TFT 505 becomes Hi electric potential, the electric potential of the output terminal (SR Out) is raised toward VDD.
Since capacitor means 507 is provided between the gate electrode of the TFT 505 and its output electrode and the gate electrode of the TFT 505 is now in a floating state, the electric potential of the gate electrode of the TFT 505 is further raised from (VDDxe2x88x92VthN) by boot strap as the electric potential of the output terminal (SR Out) is raised. This gives the gate electrode of the TFT 505 an electric potential higher than (VDD+VthN). Therefore, the electric potential of the output terminal (SR Out) is raised all the way up to VDD without being lowered by the threshold of the TFT 505.
Similarly, pulses are outputted from the (m+1)-th stage in response to S_CKB. The output pulses of the (m+1)-th stage are fed back to the m-th stage and inputted to the gate electrodes of the TFTs 502 and 503. The gate electrodes of the TFTs 502 and 503 are set to Hi electric potential to turn the TFTs 502 and 503 ON. This lowers the electric potential of the gate electrode of the TFT 505 toward VSS to turn the TFT 505 OFF. At the same time, the electric potential of the gate electrode of the TFT 506 is set to Hi electric potential to turn the TFT 506 ON, and the electric potential of the output terminal (SR Out) in the m-th stage is set to Lo electric potential as a result.
Next, an example of building a latch circuit from TFTs that have the same polarity is shown in FIG. 6A. The circuit indicated by a dotted line frame 601 is a first latch circuit, and the circuit indicated by a dotted line frame 602 is a second latch circuit. The circuit indicated by a dotted line frame 603 is a buffer circuit.
The first latch circuit 601 has a TFT 604 and capacitor means 605. The 1-bit digital video signals (DATA) are inputted to an input electrode of the TFT 604, and sampling pulses (Samp. Pulse) are inputted to a gate electrode of the TFT 604. When the sampling pulses are inputted, the TFT 604 is turned ON and the digital video signals are held in the capacitor means 605.
The second latch circuit 602 has a TFT 606 and capacitor means 607. The digital video signals that have been held in the first latch circuit are inputted to an input electrode of the TFT 606, and latch pulses are inputted to a gate electrode of the TFT 606. When latch pulses are inputted, the TFT 606 is turned ON and the digital video signals are held in the capacitor means 607.
The buffer 603 has TFTs 608 to 611 and capacitor means 612. The digital video signals that have been held in the second latch circuit are inputted to gate electrodes of the TFTs 609 and 611. A gate electrode of the TFT 608 is connected to a power supply VDD. The current performance of the TFT 609 is set much greater than the current performance of the TFT 608.
When Hi electric potential is inputted to the gate electrode of the TFTs 609 and 611, the electric potential of the gate electrode of the TFT 610 is set to Lo electric potential to turn the TFT 610 OFF On the other hand, the TFT 611 is turned ON and an output terminal (Out) is given Lo electric potential.
When Lo electric potential is inputted to the gate electrodes of the TFTs 609 and 611, the TFTs 609 and 611 are both turned OFF. This raises the electric potential of the gate electrode of the TFT 610 through the TFT 608, and when the electric potential reaches (VDDxe2x88x92VthN), the gate electrode goes into a floating state. Accordingly, the TFT 610 is turned ON and the electric potential of the output terminal (Out) is raised. This is followed by capacitive coupling between the gate electrode and output electrode of the TFT 610 by the capacitor means 612 to further raise the electric potential of the gate electrode of the TFT 610 to a level higher than (VDD+VthN). As a result, the output terminal (Out) is given Hi electric potential and the electric potential thereof becomes equal to VDD.
A buffer may be placed between the first lath circuit 601 and the second latch circuit 602.
Now, the buffer 603 by output of the second latch circuit 602 will be focused. During a period in which Hi electric potential is inputted to the TFT 609 to turn the TFT 609 ON, a current path is formed among VDDxe2x88x92TFT 608xe2x88x92TFT 609xe2x88x92VSS. This current path undesirably allows a current to flow continuously while Hi current is outputted from the second latch circuit. This means that a current continues to flow for one horizontal period at maximum when digital video signal inputted to the second latch circuit has Hi electric potential. This results in great increase in power consumption of the semiconductor device.
The present invention has been made in view of the above, and an object of the present invention is to provide a semiconductor device which is composed of TFTs having the same polarity and which is reduced in power consumption.
The latch circuit of FIG. 6A which is composed of switching TFTs and capacitor means is of 1-input-1-output type. Accordingly, the buffer 603 is of 1-input type. When an input signal inputted to the buffer 603 has Hi electric potential, the current path can be avoided by using an inverted input signal (Inb) of an input signal (In) so that the TFTs 608 and 609 are exclusively turned ON and OFF as shown in FIG. 6B.
Therefore, the present invention provides a semiconductor device in which a latch circuit is of 2-output type and has an output and an inverted output.
FIG. 33 shows a latch circuit as an example of a semiconductor device of the present invention. The latch circuit has a first circuit 1301, a second circuit 1302, and capacitor means 1303 and 1304. The latch circuit shown in FIG. 33 in accordance with the present invention is characterized in that two outputs, an output (Data Out) and an inverted output (Data Out_b), are obtained when a digital video signal (Digital Data) is inputted.
The first circuit 1301 receives a sampling pulse (Samp. Pulse) outputted from a shift register and a digital video signal (Digital Data). A high electric potential side power supply VDD and a low electric potential side power supply VSS are connected to the first circuit 1301. The first circuit 1301 outputs an inverted output (Data Out_b). The high electric potential side power supply VDD may not be provided in the first circuit 1301.
An inverted output (Data Out_b) is connected to the capacitor means 1303. The capacitor means 1303 may not be provided when there is no particular need to hold output signals or when the downstream circuit structure makes it unnecessary.
The second circuit 1302 receives a sampling pulse (Samp. Pulse) and a digital video signal (Digital Data). The second circuit 1302 outputs an output (Data Out).
An output (Data Out) is connected to the capacitor means 1304. The capacitor means 1304 may not be provided depending on the downstream circuit structure.
The first circuit 1301 and the second circuit 1302 fulfill the following five conditions.
(1) TFTs that constitute the first circuit and second circuit all have the same polarity.
(2) A through current flows in the first circuit only when a sampling pulse (Samp. Pulse) and a digital video signal (Digital Data) are both Hi.
(3) When a sampling pulse (Samp. Pulse) is Hi, an inverted signal of a digital video signal (Digital Data) is outputted to the inverted output (Data Out_b) in the first circuit.
(4) When a sampling pulse (Samp. Pulse) is Hi, a digital video signal (Digital Data) is outputted to the output (Data Out) in the second circuit.
(5) In the first circuit and the second circuit, the output (Data Out) and the inverted output (Data Out_b) are in a floating state when a sampling pulse (Samp. Pulse) is Lo.
The through current in Condition (2) is a through current between the high electric potential side power supply VDD and the low electric potential side power supply VSS, or a through current between a sampling pulse (Samp. Pulse) and the low electric potential side power supply VSS.
In Condition (3) or (4), the inverted output (Data Out_b) or the output (Data Out) being Hi means that the inverted output (Data Out_b) or the output (Data Out) has an electric potential that can be restored to the high electric potential side power supply VDD by a buffer circuit having a threshold compensating function.
Further, in Condition (3) or (4), the inverted output (Data Out_b) or the output (Data Out) being Lo means that the inverted output (Data Out_b) or the output (Data Out) has an electric potential that can be restored to the low electric potential side power supply VSS by a buffer circuit.
In Condition (5), the output (Data Out) and the inverted output (Data Out_b) being in a floating state does not always means that they are in the floating state in the strict sense. It is sufficient when there is impedance enough to hold electric potentials of the output (Data Out) and the inverted output (Data Out_b) for a given period of time (typically, one horizontal period) including the downstream circuits.
The present invention provides a semiconductor device including circuits that meet the above properties. The present invention also provides a semiconductor device in which two outputs, a non-inverted output and an inverted output, are obtained when a digital video signal is inputted and therefore occurrence of the current path can be minimized in a downstream buffer driven by these signals. Furthermore, a semiconductor device with reduced power consumption is provided by using the structure described above.